Kids in America
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: The glee kids are all grown up and with kids of their own, who are planning to follow in their parents show choir foot steps. 1st chapters is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Wazzup! How's everyone doing? Todays thanksgiving for me (YAY Pumpkin Pie!) and so I decided to make a new fanfic plus a quick update for my other stories. This is my casting call to all users and anons alike who wish that they were Klaines or Finchels or Brittanas or well...any Glee pairings couple.

I am looking for OCs to play the kids of the following pairings for my next fanfic Kids in america: Klaine, Quick, Brittana, Arttina, Finchel, Samcedes, and Wemma. They will be either in New Directions, Pot'O'Sugar, Vocal Adrenaline, Oral Intensity, or Warblers (your choice)

So what I need from you is to fill out the sheet below in a review:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Class (Freshmen, Sophmore, Junior, or Senior):

Parents:

Hair colour:

Eye Colour:

Skin Colour:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Glee Club:

Vocal Range:

Audition Song:

Songs You Want them To Sing:

Sexuality:

Storylines:

Other Info:

Then put it in a review to enter this sweet contest. My favs will be in next months chapter 1. I will except 1-3 for each pairing and those that I believe aren't Glee Club material but should be a kid will be in 8th grade and below.

Now for the update: (Skip this if you don't read my other fanfics)

1. I will not have any new chapters tonight. Tomorrow I plan for new chapters in Maid in Manhatten, Burning Memories, Smexy, Who Killed Macy Brown, and RolePlaying.

2. I am writing a fanfic entitled The Bully and the Irish (wink wink nudge nudge.) I would appreciate it if you put me on author alert or ask me to PM you when its out so that I'll have a couple people who want to read it.

3. I am working on a couple non-Glee fanfics, mainly The 89th Annual Hunger Games. If you have an OC that is willing to fight in the Hunger Games, please put it in a review on that page.

4. Finally, I want to know what fanfic I should do next. What pairing, Primary or Crack (look up glee wiki crackship society first link)

I hope you guys review me some OCs and alert this. See you next month. Love you guys Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hi guys. So its finally up. Chapter 1 of Kids in America. This is dedicated to all of you that submitted characters and I hope you keep reading even if you don't get in. Enjoy Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Finchel<strong>

"Jason, Nicki, get down here!" Rachel screamed up the stairs. At the dining room table, Stephanie and Jenna sat, eating as quickly as they could. Finn was at work, leaving Rachel to get the anxious teenagers to school.

For Rachel, the first day of school was torture for her and her kids. Especially with what everyone was going through.

Nicki, who was entering McKinley as a freshmen, was openly gay and would experience alot of bullying from some stupid homophobes. Jason, a junior, was still getting used to his abandonment by his parents. Jenna, a sophmore, was secretly bi and struggling with it. And Stephanie, a soon to be graduate, had her mind set on rebelling against Rachel's wishes and becoming a cheerio.

This year was going to be torture.

Nicki and Jason both dashed down the stairs in a state of panic. "Every year," Rachel thought as the pair plopped into their seats. The four plowed through their breakfast and grabbed their bags.

"Wait!," Rachel snapped. Nicki, Jason, Stephanie, and Jenna stopped in their tracks. "I was wondering what you guys were going to do this year for extracurriculars," Rachel continued. The four relaxed, probably because they thought they were in trouble.

"Well you already know my plans," Stephanie said, "I am going to try out for cheerleading. and I know I will get in." "Of course you do," thought Rachel. Jason nervously cleared his throat.

"I don't know yet what I'm going to do," he said.

"Really, cause I thought the first thing you were going to do is find a girl," Nicki muttered in a harsh voice. Jason lightly pushed her.

"Shut up," he growled, "at least I'm not wanting to make out with Samantha Evans."

"Enough!," Rachel snapped, throwing her hands up into the air. The rage in Jason eyes disappeared immediatly and he backed away from Nicki.

"What about you Jenna, what are you going to do?," Stephanie asked, ". Jenna rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Actually I was going to join glee club," she replied. The three other siblings stared at their sister in silence. Soon the silence was broken by Stephanie laughing her head off. Jenna scowled at her older sister.

"Thanks for the support," she said sarcastically. The discustion was ended by the bus revving into the street.

"Oh god," Rachel said, "quick run!" The teens obeyed, running out the door like coyotes. Rachel just smiled at them as they boarded the bus. No matter the disfunction or teasing that went on, Rachel loved her kids. She knew she couldn't be there for them all the time, as all mothers knew. The best thing for her to do is let them be who they were.

Even if they were about to head towards the school that was Rachel's nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaine<strong>

"Morning Papy," Issy said. Kurt smiled at his granddaughter, ruffling her hair as he waited for Alexa, Fredrick, and Daniel to finish getting ready. Blaine would be down soon, so Kurt had had only his granddaughter, who was a blessing and a curse wrapped up in one, for company. And probably his only company for the months ahead.

Another school year was approching Kurt and Blaine's kids, something Kurt was dreading since they had convinced him to transfer to McKinley. Now the stress on Kurt was overbearing, since he had to deal with all of his kids problems.

Alexa, a sophmore, had been pregnant with Issy in grade 8 and this year was trying to balance her needs and Issy's. Fredrick, a senior, had come out last year and was struggling with all of the hate. And Daniel, a junior, was trying (and failing) at trying to change the views of all the racist and homophobic kids in the school. All of the stress Kurt knew was going to screw him over some day.

"Morning Issy," Kurt said in a cheery voice, "how are you today?"

"Not good," Issy mumbled, "I'm going to miss mommy and Freddy and Danny and grandpa."

"Me too, Issy," Kurt replied. After a couple minutes, Alexa and Fredrick came down, much to the joy of Issy who ran into Alexa's arms. Daniel and blaine came down soon after, earning kurt a hug fromDaniel and a quick kiss from Blaine. The four got their breakfast and sat at the table with Kurt, talking about how nervous they were about school and work and how they would miss Kurt.

Kurt had decided to take care of Issy till she went to school so Blaine could go to work, which in retrospect was a horrible idea. Kurt missed his family dearly, even though Issy was a joy, and since Blaine decided to work longer hours Kurt saw him. But it took alot of pressure off Alexa, and Issy was an angel, so I guess it all worked out.

"Uh dads," Fredrick mumbled. Kurt and Blaine looked at their son in interest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Fred," Blaine replied, "what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you were fine if I went on a date tonight," Fred explained. Blaine stopped drinking his coffee and Kurt froze. Dating was all ways an option for the Hummel-Anderson kids, but noone wanted to bring it up.

"Um, alright," Kurt said, "who's the boy?" Fred opened his mouth to begin, but the screeching from the bus stopped them.

"Gotta go," Fred said. He dashed out, followed by Daniel. Alexa stayed to say goodbye to Issy and give her dads a hug, but like the others left out the door. Kurt slumped down in exhausten and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine clasped his hand and pressed a supportive kiss onto Kurt's temple. Kurt knew that even through the drama, he still had Blaine to help him through it.

Even if the drama was a teen pregnancy and a mystery date.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittana<strong>

"Scarlett! Get the hell down here!," Santana screamed up the strais, disturbing Brittany, Louise, Nicole, and Dakota. it was like this every year for Brittany and Santana. Scarlett would sleep in till 8, Dakota and Nicole would forget something at home, and Louise would be sent to the office for slushying Tatrina Abrams or Alexa Hummel. It was just a cycle.

When Brittany and Santana had agreed to letting the girls go to McKinley, they didn't know they would change so much. Nicole and Dakota, both sophmores, had changed from both being goody two-shoes to Dakota being a ditzy party girl and Nicole being a know it all. Louise, a junior, was head cheerio and had taken from Santana personality of being extremely bitchy. And Scarlett, a senior, had gotten in trouble so many times because some homophobe picked on her for having 2 moms.

But some how they all got along. Sometimes.

"Scarlett!," Santana screamed right as Scarlett came down the stairs.

"Chill the hell out mom I'm up," Scarlett snapped as she sat at the table. Santana joined her, sitting as far away from her daughter as possible. For a while, the girls ate in silence until Louise broke it.

"Moms, I want to transfer to Carmel," she said bluntly. The other girls stared at her like she had said she was pregnant.

"Why the hell do you want to go to Carmel?," Santana shouted at her.

"Because maybe then I won't have to deal with you so much," Louise shouted before grabbing her bag and leaving the house with out another word, soon followed by Scarlett. Brittany felt like crying. Santana had a horrible relationship with Louise and Scarlett and she wasn't helping them one bit.

"Don't worry mommy, she's just being bitchy because she wants to be near Trevor," Nicole explained. Santana smiled at her daughter but the happy moment was cancelled by Louise slamming on the horn.

"C'mon Nic let's go," Dakota said.

"Bye girls," Brittany giggled.

"Bye," the twins said in unison as they left the house. Santana and Brittany smiled at the girls as they left. As soon as they were gone, Santana planted one on Brittany, a quick kiss that lasted only seconds. Still Brittany felt sparks. Even though they had some pretty unique kids, they still stuck together, throught thick and thin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tartie<strong>

Artie rolled up to Tina and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Tatrina and grace came down the stairs. They smiled at their parents and sat down next to them, chattering about complete nonsense. Tina just smiled at her daughters, tuning out all the talk about how cute Jason Hudson was or how lucky Junette Schuester was for having Nathan Puckerman for a boyfriend.

All of it was not important to her.

Tina had a close relationship with her kids, but not as close as the Evans or the Hummels. They were just to different from Tina.

Grace, a junior, was shy like Tina, but wasn't able to crack out of her shell that often. While Tatrina, a sophmore, was overly peppy and could kill you with kindness. It was all a little to much for her.

"Mom," Grace said, "mom!" Tina came out of her trance and stared with full attention at her daughter.

"Yes," Tina asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe I should try out for cheerios," Grace mumble, "I heard from Samantha that its really fun." Tina just nodded in agreement, grabbing Artie's hand and squeezing it as hard as she could.

If there was someone she could have hated the most, it was Samantha Evans. Sam and Mercedes are so sweet, but Tina always wondered why they had had such a evil child? She had met her a coupke times when Grace had her come over in the summer, and she seamed like such a bitch. It was horrible to watch Grace be so nice to her.

Soon Grace and Tatrina got into a big agrument about who was hotter, Trevor Evans or Daniel Hummel. Artie looked up at her with sympathtic eyes. Tina pressed a kiss onto Artie's forehead. He knew how much she hated Samantha and even though he and Sam were best friends, he hated her just as much. It was good that Tina had someone on her side.

Before Grace could finish her side of the argument, her phone went off, meaning she had to go pick up Samantha.

"Oh crap, we've got to go," Grace said, "c'mon Tattie." Tatrina grabbed her bag and after giving her parents a kiss, she left the house. Grace repeated this and left without a word. Artie and Tina sat at the table, wishing that maybe someday they would understand why the girls were so... well different form them.

* * *

><p><strong>Samcedes<strong>

"Morning sunshine," Sam said as Mercedes came down the stairs. She smiled at him and planted a kiss to his cheek before sitting next to their daughter Samantha. Samantha grinned at her mom and dad before going back to texting her best friend Grace. Trevor was already at school, having to drive 30 miles to get to Carmel, leaving Samantha, Sam, and Mercedes to a peaceful morning.

Everyone had had a rough couple years since Samantha and Trevor had choosen differnt high schools. Samantha, a sophmore, was glad she had choosen McKinley, now that she was a cheerio. While Trevor, a junoir, regretted choosing Carmel, since he was in the glee club and had to endure physical and verbal abuse from the coaches. It was a nightmare for both him and his parents.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Samantha said, "but i really miss having Trevor here in the mornings."

"Me too honey," Mercedes said. Some how Mercedes and Sam got along with their kids, unlike people like Santana or Puck or Quinn, who had troubles with theirs. Whenever the old New Directions members got together, Santana was always bitching about Scarlett or Louise, or Puck and Quinnalways told them about how Nathan and Deann were getting to promiscous. it was sad but enjoyable at the same time.

"Mom, dad, I have an annoucment," Samantha said. Sam and Mercedes looked at their daughter with interest.

"I may try out for glee club," she continued. Mercedes broke into a smile.

"That's great Sammy," Mercedes said. Samantha smiled in approval. A honk was heard in the background.

"Oh dear, that's probably Grace," Samantha explained, "I've got to go. Love you guys bye."

"Love you too sweetie," Sam replied.

"Bye," Mercedes added. Samantha waven goodbye before disapearing out the door. Sam and Mercedes smiled at her as she left. It was a good thing they had a good relationship with their daughter, or they would not be able to smile at her like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick<strong>

"Well, well, well. Look who finally got up at 8 for a change," Quinn said to Puck. Puck smiled cheekily at Quinn, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe I wanted to see my kids before they went to school," Puck said as he gave Evelyn a bear hug. Quinn just smiled at her husband. Somehow he ended up being the perfect father for not only Beth, but also Deann, Nathan, Jessica, and Evelyn. It was a good feeling to know she had picked him over Finn or Sam or any of the other guys.

Puck gave Evelyn and Deann a hug and stopped at Nathan, who was indulged in his phone. Puck snatched the phone away from him, earning a "hey" from Nathan, and stared at the screen. He passed it to Quinn in disgust and when she saw the texts she nearly vomited. Of course it was to Junette Schuester and the vulgarity of what they had wrote would have Puck a run for his money.

"Nathan," Puck growled. Nathan slumped into his seat and turned away from his dad. Puck glared at him for a second before going to give Jessica a hug good morning. Quinn knew that he would be punished later. Jessica rolled her eyes while she hugged Puck, earning a death glare from Quinn.

Since Beth had moved out, the kids had changed. Evelyn, a sophmore, was HBIC and even those was bitchy, stillw as insecure about her image. Deann, a junior and Jessica's twin, was a daddy girl and had taken Puck's trait of sleeping around. Jessica, also a junior, had just transferred from Westvale and used a british accent whereever she went. And Nathan, a senior, was Mr. Popular and dating a cheerio. How things had changed.

"Daddy," Jessica said in her faux british accent, "why are you torturing me and making me go to that stupid McFinley school?" Puck and Quinn rolled their eyes at their daughter.

"First off it's McKinley," Puck, "and second it's because you got expelled."

"It's not my fault that that gay kid got pushed into the girls changing room," Jessica said. Quinn just scoffed at her daughter as she grabbed her car keys.

"C'mon lets go," Quinn said as she headed for the door. Her kids followed her out the door, but before Quinn could leave, Puck came up behind her and gave her a kiss.

"See you soon," Puck whispered as he let Quinn leave. Quinn smiled and got into the car. Yes, she had a completly different life than she had hoped for, but in the end it worked out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Wemma<strong>

"Don't worry Nessie we are almost there," Emma reasured. Will smiled at his wife. Maybe it was because she was a guidance counselor or because she was a great wife, but some how Emma could control Agnessa's back to school jitters.

Yes, it was again a new school year. A year Will knew would be filled with drama from glee club, Sue, and his daughters. Agnessa, a soon to be freshman, had been freaking out about high school all summer, while Junette, a junior, was to busy argueing with her parents about her boyfriend Nathan to care about school. If that wasn't going to drive Will crazy, then who knows what will.

"I don't want to go," Nessie whined, "what if noone likes me?"

"Then you suck it up," Junette said from behind her phone screen. Agnessa glared at her sister.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I'm dating the quarterback of the football team," Agnessa growled. Junette inched away from her sister, hitting the car door in the process. Will rolled his eyes at his daughters as he rolled into the McKinley High parking lot.

"We're here," Emma said. Agnessa and Junette wasted no time in leaving the car, leaving Will and Emma alone.

"Well, their growing up fast," Emma giggled. Will smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's just hope they don't get into to much trouble," Will said as he and Emma exited the car. Yes, Will knew that this year was going to be in a good or bad way he didn't know.

It all depended on what everyone made of it.

* * *

><p>AN And that's chapter 1! It's because of you guys I had to stay up till 12:40 in the morning so thxs for that. Congrats to the winners and I'll see you in the next chapter. Alert, Favorite, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Another Message From Whitney

Hello guys! I am so glad to see you guys again! Did you miss me?

***Angry Troll*: Hell no.**

Yeah I thought so.

Well I am very sorry for my absence. I have just been extremely busy with the number of stories I have and how much pressure I'm under to make you guys happy while trying to fit in at school is a tough job.

I just really hope you guys don't hate me for it. I am sorry for being a unreliable updater and for all the mistakes I have made, in my stories or in general on the site.

I hope we can just start on a clean slate and get back to what we all do best: reading fanfics.

So I have some things to share:

I now have a laptop, which means A) A better chance of my mom never finding out about this, and B) I will have better spelling, grammar, etc. in my stories.

Since I have one week left of Christmas break, I will be writing my ass off. No more distractions. PM (or if you're a anon review) me today or the following week my top priorities so that I can get those done ASAP.

I am starting 2 new stories, ugh. I know 18 stories isn't enough? But these are really good ideas. Well in my head. The first one that will be up soon is Fairytale, which is basically the glee kids in your favorite fairy tales, like Beauty and the Beats, Snow White, and Cinderella. The other is the working titled "Beautiful" which is basically a one-shot based on the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera and the music video for it. If you are interested in these stories, please Author alert me.

I have started a community for all the Rory/OC fanfics. If you want to be part of the staff, please PM me.

I want to give a quick shot out to my new friends Ashley and Claudia, who are writers on the site. Their accounts, GagaPerryTaylorMinajBrittany and I'mInLoveWithACriminal, really need some help since only a few people have checked hem out. I would really appreciate it if you go to their accounts (GPTMB is strictly smut while IILWAC is non-glee) and help them out. They currently each have one story up, Ashley has a prompt story with 100 chapters in the process, while Claudia's is a SYOT Hunger Games one.

Sixth and final, I want to say thank you to my wolf pack (yes I'm calling you that, so what. I'm still a rock star!) which is everyone who has supported me over the last couple months and has stuck by me no matter what. There are too many to name but everyone, with an account or not, has made a difference in my day by just saying I like your story, please continue. Those little things make me extremely confident that maybe my dreams of becoming a writer will come true because people like my stuff. I really appreciate it.

So thank you all. I promise to get started tonight on your requests. See you tonight guys. Love you all Bye!

~Whitney The UndercoverGleek ;) (This is going to be my new ender for every story now)


End file.
